


Chase in FriendStory

by MochiCloud



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: Follow Chase as she enters the parallel dimension of Maple World and enrols in Shinsoo International where she meets the heroes of the Maple World





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1: Chase the Magician 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maplestory Characters

My name is Chase. I am a Magician in the Maple World. I left Arboren for Ellinia with my friends, Arby, Lai, Fort, and Eka. Because of my unique magic, I sought Grendel, the oldest magician of our time.

I heard that the heroes were back! And they saved the world from the Black Mage once again! I always wanted to become a heroine, inspired by them! Especially Aran and Mercedes! But Freud and Luminous are my role models! I long to meet them! I heard it from Grendel that the five heroes were stuck in a curse after sealing the Black Mage hundreds of years ago. Afrien, the Dragon King had taken the curse for Freud instead. So, Freud had died a natural death.

I was sad to hear that I would not have a chance to meet the leaders of the six heroes! However, Grendel told me that a boy around my age named Evan had inherited the Dragon Master's role and powers in order to lead the heroes back to saving the world.

Now that's what I call hope! I can be a heroine too after all!

I tried to beg Grendel to help me figure out where the heroes are now but to no avail. Owen the Fairy interjected us and called Grendel out for some issues in Ellinia.

I was left alone in the Magic Library. I wondered around and found a magic portal. Curiosity brought me closer and closer.

"Don't!" The voice startled me as I fell into the swirling portal.

The next thing I knew, I found myself sprawled out in a bedroom.

"Who are you? Didn't I tell Lolo to take care of the portal?" A man with honey blonde hair questioned me as I sat up rubbing my head.

"I'm Chase! A magician from Arboren and a future heroine!" I bounced up and introduced myself.

"Right. I'm Elwin, and I assumed you fell into the portal." The guy sighed.

"That's right. This little boy startled me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Must be Lolo." Elwin chuckled.

"So where is this?" I asked, looking around for the first time. The room wasn't that big. It was kind of small. Normal looking. A single bed, desktop, and a... abnormally huge wardrobe.

"Why is this wardrobe so huge?" I couldn't contain my curiosity and opened it.

"Stop!" Elwin shrieked before a blinding light engulfed the entire room and I was suddenly sucked into yet another portal.

"Blek!" I fell on the ground ungracefully the second time today.

"Who are you?!" An unfamiliar voice shrieked like Elwin.

"I'm Chase! A magician from Arboren and a future heroine!" I leapt up from the floor and hit my chest twice with my fist.

"A... MAGICIAN?" The girl in front of me screamed. Now that I looked at her... She doesn't seem 'normal'.

"What's Arboren? Or is it a place? Are you from another world? Are you here to answer my wishes?!" The girl was wearing funny looking clothes and was tugging at the hem of my yellow dress.

"Wait wait. What? What other world? What are you talking about?" I calmed her down and pushed her away from me. Before she could answer, I heard Elwin's voice from the wardrobe.

"Chase! Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes! I'm here with this... Uhhhh..." I look back at the girl who was staring stupefied at the 'talking' wardrobe.

"Moon. Just call me Moon." The girl answered.

"Moon. Yeah. Someone called Moon." I talked back to Elwin.

"Uhhh... That's not good news. Anyway, just drag her back here first." Elwin said.

"Alright." I grab Moon's hand and leapt towards the wardrobe. Just when Moon thought we were going to crash through the wooden furniture, a portal swirled open as they leapt through it.

"Blekk!"

"Not again..." I groaned and stood up, facing Elwin's frown.

"You're someone from the parallel dimension?" Elwin asked the girl.

"Parallel dimension? You mean this is another dimension?" Moon blinked ultra-hard.

"Yes. I am Elwin, the Barrier Master. I was creating and experimenting on some barriers when I accidentally created this portal, which seeing as where you came from, it's a parallel dimension." Elwin explained, his voice quivering.

"Grendel and Lily are going to kill me." Elwin sighed, tearing up a little.

"Say, Chase? Can you take my place over at the other dimension? I want to stay here for a while." Moon pleaded.

"What?" I blinked.

"You can serve as an investigation for Elwin here!" Moon was trying to convince me so hard.

"That won't be wise. I think we should wait for Grendel and Lily." Elwin shook his head.

"I think it'll be fun! We can wait for them while I explore the other world!" My eyes twinkled with excitement.

"That's a deal! Here! This is a cellphone. I will call you as soon as you reach there." Moon handed me a funny looking device. I'll figure everything out there! Was what I think before I jumped into the portal with Elwin trying to stop me from behind.

"Eek! Not again!" I got up from my lying position and brushed the dust off my dress.

*ring ring*

A vibration and sound jostled me as I found the device called the cellphone lying on the floor.

"Answer?" I clicked the green button on my instincts and the screen changed.

"C...N YO... H...AR M...E?" There was a faint sound transmitting from the device. I knocked it twice and pressed it against my ear.

"WHERE ARE MY EARS?" I shrieked when I found out that my fox ears were missing on the top of my head. Twisting my head a little, I think I could hear through the side of my head.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME CHASE?!" The faint sound suddenly turned into a large boom when it closes in on the side of my head.

"Yes! Moon! I'm going deaf!" I screeched back.

"Okay good! You caught on the basics of using the cellphone huh." I heard Moon chuckle from the other line.

"By the way, can you tell Elwin that my ears and tail are gone? But somehow I can still hear?" I spoke cautiously.

"It's Elwin here. Your appearance might have changed because of the distortion in the fabric of space as you leap across dimensions. That appearance is also used to adapt to the world you are in now." Elwin explained.

"Anyway, Chase, now exit my room and head to the Uniform shop. Your dress is too weird for my world. Just tell Big Headward, the tailor that you are a transfer student and needs a uniform." Moon snatched the cellphone over.

"Alright. But why do I need a uniform? I thought only armies or soldiers need them? Like the cygnus knights and resistance army?" I questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Chase. But a uniform is necessary because you are enrolling into Shinsoo International."


	2. Empress and her Tactician

"What kind of outfit is this Moon?" I struggled to put on the so called uniform that consisted of a pink blazer over a white dress shirt and sakura checkered skirt.

"Am I suppose to wear this everyday?" I groaned. This uniform thing restricts my movement! Especially the blazer.

"Yes Chase. You have to go to school in this uniform." Moon answered through the phone.

"I will not let a mere uniform beat me down!" I straighten myself up.

"Uhhh! Chase! You have to keep your scepter too!" Elwin's voice came through the speaker.

"But it's my weapon..." I sulked, looking at my trusty weapon in hand.

"There won't be anything for you to fight there so you can keep it first." Moon informed. I sighed and reluctantly slide it inside the backpack Big Headwards kindly gave it to me.

"Now, it's almost time for school! Run to Shinsoo International now! It's only nearby!" Moon's tone was urgent. 

"I hope school is fun!" I cheered myself up and ended the call. I heard the first bell and remembered that Moon told me there were two bells. The first one as a reminder and the second one a warning.

I rushed towards the huge building with a gate in front.

"Beep!!" A limousine that looked like the one in Sleepywood pulled up at the school's gates and blocked my pathway. I stood there and watched as a bunch of tough looking guys wearing all black exited the car and stood in line.

"Who's that?" I continued to stare curiously.

"Oh no!!" A young girl stepped out of the limousine and shrieked when a piece of cloth flew out of her hands and landed on a tree top nearby.

"My handkerchief!" The young girl sniffled.

"Do not worry, I will retrieve it for you!" This is the time for me as a heroine! I wolfed grinned and leapt up easily with a few light steps upwards the tree bark. I did this often with Arby and Lai back at Arboren. I picked the piece of cloth up and somersaulted down.

"Here is your cloth-" I grinned at the young lady, before taking a good look at her and I was stunned.

"Thank you so much! You're so nimble on your feet! It's as if you're not from this world!" The young girl with flowing blond hair and a red ribbon joked, not knowing how close she was to the truth.

"E-Empress?" Isn't she the Empress of the Maple World?! I was stunned beyond words.

"What did you say? Anyway, thank you so much for retrieving my handkerchief. You don't know how much it means to me. Aria would be so sad if I lost it." The cygnus lookalike had a look of grief for a second there.

"My name is Cygnus. I heard there was two transfer students arriving today. Are you the one? I haven't seen you around before, that's why." She introduced herself as Cygnus and did a little curtsy.

"C-Cygnus?!" I fumbled with my words at her name.

"Yeah, is there a problem? Oh, is it because I'm one of the heirs of the Shinsoo Group? Please do treat me the same." Cygnus smiled gently.

"O-Okay..." I nodded tentatively, still cannot believe that Maple World's Empress was standing before me.

"Please excuse me, I'll have to leave now. This is my phone number. Please report to the first year classroom on the first floor." We exchanged phone numbers before Cygnus excused herself politely.

"Do not look for Miss Cygnus again. I know how you greedy civilians work. Trying to get close to Miss and cheat her off her money. Don't let me see you again." The chauffeur warned me with a menacing glare and left in the limousine.

I sighed and remembered what Elwin said. This was a parallel dimension of Maple World. There may be similar characters here with different personalities. I should get used to this fast.

The second bell rang.

"Noooo!!!!!" I shrieked and out of urgency, used Guardian Leap to cross the distance to the entrance of the school immediately.

*

"Sorry I'm late!" I slide open the classroom door with a loud bam. Heads snapped towards me as I stare at them with a sheepish grin.

"Are you the new transfer student?" An old voice asked. I turned my head at the voice and my eyes almost popped out from my sockets. 

"CHIEF STAN?" I bellowed in front of everyone.

"Do I know you kid? And I'm not chief. I'm the Dean of this school." The all too familiar chief of Henesys stood in front of the class wearing a purple suit and black trousers.

"Ye- No!" I shook my head quickly and stumbled in.

"Okay. I'll forgive you for being late since it's your first day. But I will not tolerate any more late coming issues from you." The old man was as stern as ever. I gulped and nodded.

"Introduce yourself to the class please." 

"I'm Chase! A magician from Arboren and a future heroine!" I introduced on instinct but stopped when I found everyone staring wide eyed at me.

"Uhhh... I mean I really like magic related novels and I hope to be like a heroine like them! Hah...hahahha..." I laugh nervously, hoping that they'll buy the excuse.

"What's your hobby?" A boy with chestnut hair raised his hand and asked.

"Uhhh... Combat Practice?" I answered and there was a pause in the air.

"Everyone has their likes and dislikes. Chase, take your seat there." Chief Stan pointed at the seat beside the boy that asked the question just now.

"Okay!" I chirped and skipped my way over.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked, finding him a little familiar but can't point out where.

"Evan! Nice to meet you Chase!" The small boy said with a sunny smile.

"Evan?!" Isn't he Freud's descendent? I gaped. Never thought I would meet one of the heroes this way.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" He blinked innocently at me.

"Oh. No! Nothing wrong! I hope we can be great friends!" I grinned.

"No more talking!" 

*

"Ding dong daeng!" Lunch came by as our Biology teacher, Arkarium left the classroom.

"Hey! Evan! Go get me my lunch!" A big burly boy approached us and ordered my new friend.

"Okay..." Evan nodded meekly.

"Wait! Why should Evan get you lunch? Are you disabled?" I pulled Evan back to his place and glared at the boy.

"You're the transfer student right? My name is Bully, am also a transfer student who came days ago. You might not know my reputation so just piss off." He pushed my shoulders.

"It is wrong to pick on someone who is smaller and weaker than you!" I stood my ground and glared with my ruby eyes.

"I had enough of you. Follow me to the backyard." Bully stomped off.

"I'm so sorry Chase! I should not have dragged you into this. Rumors says that Bully was a notorious bully in elementary school!" Evan frowned and twirled his fingers consciously.

"It's okay Evan! We're friends! What are friends for?" I grinned and pat him on the shoulder before running to follow Bully.

*No one's POV*

"He really picked on the wrong person..." One of the students in the class whispered.

"Wait till his older brother know about this." The other student sighed.

*Back to Chase POV*

I followed Bully to the school's backyard and he suddenly stopped half way.

"Hey!" I shouted after him when he shivered and fell unconscious. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black wispy figure with gold looplets around its neck and fists appeared. An aqua colored cap with golden spikes was on top of the skull like head. Two blue flames hovered on either side of the monster.

"This is strange. I was told no monsters existed in this world. I'd better get rid of it before others see it!" I whipped out my beast scepter from my backpack and pulled out the whistle hiding in my uniform.

"Beeep!!!" I blew hard into the whistle, letting out a piercing noise that only my beasts could hear.

"Lai! Three-Point Pounce!" I swung my beast sceptor as my snow leopard leapt out from a portal and slashed at the black figure repeatedly.

"Leopard Pounce! Leopard Roar!" I dashed forward with Lai, the snow leopard's claw digging into the monster. With my final command, Lai roared and created a shockwave, dissipating the monster.

"Thanks Lai!" I patted the Snow Leopard as it nuzzled into my touch.

"As much as I would like you to stay with me, I need you to hide okay. You can't be seen in this world." I grinned at the beast before it nodded curtly and jumped back into the portal.

"Ugh... Don't look down your nose at me! I'm the strongest in this school!" Bully's voice jostled me from my thoughts.

"I hope he didn't hear anything... Are you all right?" I walked towards him and asked carefully.

"Mom, the soup is too salty..." He mumbled and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's just out of his senses. Luckily he did not hear anything." 

"Ring ring" It was the phone vibrating again.

"Elwin?" I answered the call.

"Hey Chase! Why did you use your powers?" He questioned me immediately. How did he even know?!

"There was a freaking monster Elwin. If I did not use my magic, I would have been dead." I rolled my eyes.

"A monster? Are you serious? Then the master was right." Elwin's voice was knowing.

"What are you saying?" I frowned.

"My master is Grendel. He's here. Come back and I'll tell you more." Elwin shrugged.

"Alright." I sighed and clicked the end call button.

*

"I feel sorry for him..." I sat down at the small room, listening to Grendel giving Elwin a scolding on why he should not open a door to a parallel universe and the consequences of it.

"The monster Chase saw was an effect of the evil energy from Maple World!" Grendel huffed in his grouchy voice.

"I thought the Black Mage was already beaten by the heroes?" I cannot help but to cut in.

"Indeed they did. But there were still traces left around the world which would need years for them to disappear. And now some had leaked into the other world." Grendel explained.

"So what can we do?" Elwin asked.

"We don't know what exactly leaked into the world but it can definitely spread like plague. We have to collect every tendril before the situation worsens." 

"I'll do it! I always wanted to be a heroine! Just like Aran and Mercedes! I can do it too! Even if it's saving another world!" My hand shot up and I volunteered myself.

"Thank you Chase. You are a credible Magician indeed. This is Lily, a Manipulation Master. She will aid you in this quest." After Grendel's words, a platinum blond girl stepped out behind Grendel. 

"I am Lily, and I'm here to clean up my brother's mess." The girl was stoic.

"Don't say it like that!" Elwin pouted, but Lily totally ignored him.

"Thank you for helping us, Chase. We will give you more details when you're back at the town." Lily bowed.

"No problem! Here I go!" I wiggled my tail and leapt back into the portal.

*

As soon as I stepped foot into the other world, I received a call from Elwin and he asked me to meet him in front of the school gate.

"You're in this world too?!" Was my reaction. And now I'm on my way there.

"Could that be the famous transfer student?" A student passing by was whispering while looking at my direction.

"That kid even looks threatening. She even fought on the first day of school. Do you think it's even true?" Another student replied, casting doubting glances.

"What?" I took a glance at them before they scattered. I shrugged and went on my merry way to Shinsoo International.

"Elwin...? Elwin...!" I whispered at the gates. Maybe he was hiding in the bushes.

"Woof woof! Stop looking around. I'm right here!" The voice came from below me.

"Elwin?! Why are you disguised as a dog?" A brown dog with patches was sitted in front of the school gate, looking very much like a stray dog.

"I'm much more loved in this form." Elwin reasoned.

"Then I should bring my friends along with me. Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking up at the school clock. Five minutes before the bell ring.

"No! Your beasts have powers remember? Even a tiny bit of strength can be considered as superhuman strength in this world. Just like the first day when you fought Bully. It garnered too much attention. Please don't do it again." Elwin quickly stopped me from blowing into the whistle.

"Okay okay. School's starting. I have to go." I pointed at the clock. 3 more minutes.

"Okay! See you later! Remember! Keep a low profile!" Elwin hollered before ducking into the bushes.

"Right-" 

"Ring ring" the phone.

"Who's calling me? Couldn't have been Elwin." I whipped out my phone and saw the ID. Cygnus.

"What does the Empress want with me? Oh wait. She's not the Empress in this world." I calmed myself down before picking up the call.

"Hello. Am I speaking to the transfer student?" Her gentle voice came through the speaker.

"Yes."

"Welcome, Chase. I called because I would like to recognize you as a student of the school. Could you come see me at my office?" Cygnus asked kindly.

"Okay. No problem! I'll be there in a jiffy!" I chirped and ended the call, zooming past the hallway on the first floor. I had memorized the map on the first day of school. Her office was at the end.

*

"Welcome, Chase. Your name is pretty unique. Maybe you really are my destin... Nevermind." I eyed the Empress with a confuse gaze. What is she trying to say?

"Sorry what?" 

"Nevermind. Please disregard what I just said and fill out this form please." She handed me a form with a picture of me and my name.

"My motto?" I mumbled to myself as I scribbled it down with a wide grin and passed the form back.

"Good. Chase, you're now an official student of the school. Welcome to Shinsoo." Cygnus chuckled.

"Thanks Emp- uh... Cygnus." I bowed out of instinct.

"By the way, the head teacher is looking for you. You can skip the first few classes." The aqua eyed Empress smiled and showed me the way out.

*

"Why are there so many administrative work in this world?" I mumbled and pushed open the door to the teachers' office.

"Dean Stan? Are you looking for me?" I asked as soon as I spot the old man.

"Ah yes. Welcome. I was told that you fought on the first day. Is that true?" He asked.

"Uh no sir. He collapsed before I could even land a punch on him." I answered, hoping that he would buy it.

"No excuses! You are more violent than I thought." The dean sighed.

"Listen to me Chief Stan!" I blurted out.

"I'm the Dean! Not the Chief!" He corrected.

"Right. Sorry Dean." I sighed at my mistake.

"Anyway, since this is your first offence, you'll only receive a light punishment. Now, report to the student president. I'll give you his number." Dean Stan took my phone and punched in a few numbers.

"Call him." He waved me off and I nodded grimly, walking out of the office.

Pulling out my phone, I searched for the new number I saved and it was saved as Nineheart.

"Nineheart? Shouldn't be surprised. He's the Empress' closest tactician afterall." I sighed at the familiar name and dialled the number.

"Not interested." Was the only two words I hear and then the beeped sound.

"What?" I stared at the phone and blinked.

"I should call again before I get into trouble." 

"What now? I told you I'm not interested." He picked up the call.

"LISTEN! What are you not interested in? I'm the transfer student that was told by Chie- Dean Stan to call you." I spluttered out the words in case he end my call again.

"Oh. I thought you were a phone salesman. Sorry." He sure doesn't sound sorry.

"Come to the reading room." And the line broke.

"What is wrong with Ereve's tactician?!" I groaned before stomping off.

*

"You're Chase?" He asked me immediately as I step foot into the reading room.

"Yes yes. The future heroine in your world." I blabbered.

"You sure are weird as a transfer student. Anyway. I'm the student president and I know everything about this school." He continued.

"Just like how you know everything of the Maple World." I mumbled under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Just so you know. I'll be watching your every move and if you do anything to Miss Cygnus, I won't forgive you." Nineheart warned, glowering over me.

"I won't hurt the Emp- heiress of the Shinsoo Group!" I retorted, mad at how I was suspected to hurt Cygnus, the Empress of our Maple World.

"You better. As for your punishment, you'll be on cleaning duty on the second floor and the rooftop. Be on it after school." Nineheart ordered and promptly ignored me afterwards.

"Roger that sir." I nodded and head back to class, waiting for the day to end.

"I can't wait to go back to my world!"


End file.
